


fixation

by hashire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Mouth Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashire/pseuds/hashire
Summary: Otabek visits St. Petersburg. Yuri wants to put his fingers in Otabek's mouth.





	fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post on tumblr from kawaiilo_ren.

The glass behind his back is cold when Yuri leans on it. He needs it: this grounding feeling that comes with the shock of a temperature change, small as it is. Otabek lays his scarf and gloves on the table. Yuri draws his knees up and puts his feet on the chair. 

“I’ll go order something for us,” Otabek says, and Yuri reads it on his lips more than he hears it. He nods, curling the fingers of one hand around the cuff of his pant leg.

They’re out for a late-breakfast, early-lunch type of thing, since they both overslept. Otabek had arrived late the night before. Yuri had spent most of the day pacing his room and straightening and re-straightening it.

It’s the first time someone has visited him (the first time he’s had someone who’s not family want to spend a week-or-so with him), but he hadn’t been nervous about that. 

He had been sneaking into Lilia’s room to use her expensive hand creams and skin scrubs since he and Otabek set a date for the trip. He’d meticulously cleaned and trimmed his nails. In short, his hands were ready, but he wasn’t entirely sure he was.

Yuri watches Otabek’s shoulders as he reaches for his wallet and pays for the food. He’d made a comment about the cable knit sweater before they left, but Otabek wasn’t bothered by it. Of course he wasn’t. He's so cool. Yuri bites down on his thumbnail before pulling it away from his mouth. Bitten nails are not attractive.

He holds his hand out in front of him and studies the back of it. The skin is soft and smooth and without scratches (he’d been careful to watch Potya’s claws). He looks up to find Otabek turned toward him, watching him study his hand. He drops it and his chin, feeling silly and reminded of when he followed Victor to the oceanside.

Yuri scoffs at the thought of being anything like that idiot. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and clears all of his notifications without reading them.

He jumps as Otabek sets the glass in front of him, the plate nearby.

“Are you OK?” he asks for what’s probably the tenth time since he arrived. Yuri huffs and tugs out his headphones.

“Fine.” He offers nothing else because he can’t really explain his preoccupation. “Here.” He holds out one of his headphones to Otabek. Yuri leans forward a bit, maybe getting a little too close for someone about to share music with a friend.

Maybe…if he can reach up and hook the headphone in Otabek’s ear, he can slip his fingers down the strong line of his jaw and – 

Otabek catches his hand and takes the headphone from him. “Thanks.” Yuri blinks as Otabek settles it into his ear before slumping back in his seat. Otabek raises an eyebrow at him, but Yuri just shoves his own headphone in and swipes through his phone.

Otabek stirs his coffee with one hand to cool it. Yuri stirs the ice in his drink in the same manner without realizing he’s mirroring Otabek. If Otabek notices, he says nothing, just brings the mug up for a quick sip.

“So,” Otabek starts as the first song ends, “what did you have planned for today?” He cuts into his pastry. Yuri runs a fingertip along the rim of his glass, eyes following the movement of the fork from the plate to his mouth.

Yuri shrugs. “Yakov and Lilia said I could take the day off to show you around.” _Can I put my fingers in your mouth again?_ He sinks his teeth into his straw to stop himself.

Otabek nods, chewing slowly and taking another sip of his coffee. Yuri grabs one of the pastries off his plate and moves to take a bite, but he stops when Otabek sets the coffee cup down.

There's a bit of cream on the corner of his lips. Yuri stares, hand halfway to his own mouth. He realizes he's been sitting slack jawed when Otabek gives him a weird look.

"Yuri," he says, frowning a little (and the cream doesn't move at all but Yuri still can't stop looking at it), "Are you sure - " 

"Here," Yuri interrupts, dropping his food and lurching forward. "You have - " He can't find the words to finish the sentence. Instead, he reaches out and swipes at the corner of Otabek's mouth with his index and middle fingers.

Otabek's mouth is still open from the aborted question, and it would be so easy to just slip his fingers in, right?

With a small amount of horror, Yuri finds that he's done just that - but it's a very small amount.

He feels and sees the damp heat of Otabek's mouth around his fingers. His breath hitches. His eyes dilate. It's like the whole world comes to a screeching halt. It picks up again when he feels his pulse begin to gallop, blood surging underneath his skin. He can’t seem to hear anything suddenly, but he knows Otabek isn’t saying anything.

He’s also not moving. They’re sitting there, by the large window facing the street, Yuri looking like he’s about ready to climb over the table into Otabek’s lap, and Otabek stock still with two of Yuri’s fingers in his mouth.

Yuri parts his lips to take a deeper breath. He’s caught up in the moment but he knows that this was the _wrong thing to do_. He doesn’t dare to look away from Otabek’s mouth because he’s not sure what sort of reaction he’ll find and, honestly, he’s a bit afraid.

Just as he steels himself to pull back, Otabek’s lips close around his fingers. Yuri almost chokes on nothing when he feels Otabek’s tongue moving against his skin, pulling back and dragging his teeth against the pad of his index finger. 

He dares to meet Otabek’s eyes and finds them dark and insistent. He thinks of the sound of blades against ice and red and blue light, of adrenalin and freedom. He doesn’t look mad or put off. Yuri can’t quite place the emotion in his eyes. 

Otabek reaches up to grab his forearm and tug his arm. Yuri’s fingers slide out of his mouth, cooling in the air of the café immediately. Otabek turns his head to press his lips against the inside of Yuri’s wrist, right over where his pulse continues to jump.

Yuri opens his mouth to say something when he hears commotion next to them. He sits back in his chair, back hitting the window hard enough to knock some of the air out of his lungs (and there really hadn’t been much in them to begin with). His cheeks feel flushed and he hopes he isn’t too red, because he recognizes the voice he hears right away, muffled as it is. 

Otabek stiffens in his seat, lips pulled into a grimace at the sight of the newcomers. Yuri chances a glance over his shoulder, finding Yuuri smiling and waving at both of them. Victor is smiling, too, but his arm has tightened on the bag of groceries he’s carrying: the fresh crinkles in the bag are visible from where Yuri watches them.

Yuuri tugs on Victor’s sleeve and says something to him, quiet enough that it can’t be heard through the glass. When he turns back, he holds up his hand, fingers up and spread. Victor’s smile and posture are stiff, but he allows himself to be led away. He does it after giving Otabek a very hard _look_.

“They want to join us,” Yuri says in a low voice as Victor and Yuuri walk away. His brain is still scrambled and he feels rooted to the chair. Otabek is on his feet as soon as he finishes speaking.

“Let’s go.” He pulls on his gloves and throws his scarf around his neck. When Yuri watches him and doesn’t move, he walks around the table, grabs his hand, and kisses his knuckles. “Let’s _go_.”

They dash out of the café, food left behind. Yuri moves to lace his fingers with Otabek’s as they run off, laughing into the cold St. Petersburg air.


End file.
